hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff is the mutant superhero called Quicksilver. Over the years, he has been a member of the Avengers and X-Men, and was previously part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Childhood (1947-1961) Pietro was born to Holocaust survivors Erik and Magda Lehnsherr on 10th February 1947, but was brought up by Django and Marya Maximoff in Transia, a country between Romania, Transylvania and Serbia, along with his twin sister, Wanda. At the age of ten they discovered that they had peculiar talents which no one else seemed to understand. Around this time, the small family were doing badly, and Django had begun stealing food from the local village. When the villagers discovered this, they were enraged, and attacked the gypsy camp. Using his newfound superspeed, Pietro fled with his sister. They scavenged in the streets of Romania, then travelled to Hungary, until they reached Linz, when the two were around fourteen years old. There, they were cornered in an alleyway by two anti-mutant agents (Steinbeck and 'Elephant' as Pietro nicknamed him), who threatened to kill them for being mutants. Wanda, in a desperate attempt to save them, killed the two agents, and proceeded to brand Pietro an idiot for trapping them in his panic for an escape. His levels of panic, fear and anger collided to spark him into a blind fury, prompting him to bring a knife to her cheek, to make her feel how he did when 'Elephant' held the same knife to him. He accidentally dug the knife in too deep, and strangled her to death. Immediately he became scared and guilty at his actions, and continued running. The Brotherhood (1961-1962) On his travels back towards Transia, he heard of a country named Genosha, which sounded like a haven for mutants. Deciding it was his best chance at peace, and the chance of not always running away from everything, he made his way there, but barely an hour into arriving he was attacked by the Magistrates, who identified him as a mutant after seeing how quickly he moved to dodge out of the way of some running children. Fighting as best as he could, Pietro deliberated running but was nearly overpowered, until Magneto came to his rescue, eliminating the Magistrates there. Believing that he owed him a debt, Pietro joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, identifying with the feelings and aims of the others, although this soon began to change due to the treatment he received from Magneto, but before he made his choice to leave they were brought into the future by the deceitful Azazel. It gave him the perfect chance to make his escape, having decided to shortly beforehand on the revelation that he was in fact Magneto's son. A Hero? (2011-2015) Pietro made his way to the United States of America, seeking a new, true haven where he could feel safe from the Brotherhood and the anti-mutant humans. He came across the X-Men, and proceeded to strike up a few friendships with the likes of Hellion, Iceman and Thunderbird, who he viewed as strong enough allies to associate with. With these friendships, he felt confident that he would be safe, even though some of the students and members at the X-Mansion viewed him as untrustworthy because of his heritage. Though he did not stay with them exclusively, he forged an identity as being eighteen - at this point he was sixteen - and began living in New York, finding it easy to travel between his apartment and the X-Mansion. After seeing the Hex's damage to New York in the Battle of 2012, and the general outline of Magneto's continued threat against innocent non-mutants, Quicksilver became much more interested in assisting the overall populations, Homo Superiors and Sapiens, and this eventually led to his application to join the Avengers in Summer 2015. While he did wish to help, he also wanted to remove his name from suspicion of assisting them, and such suspicion was discovered by the mutant when Julian questioned his morals. His antisocial nature and lack of trust combined to make it difficult to work with the team - particularly when it came to Spider-Man, who had harboured an intense dislike and distrust of him due to his parentage, as well as their frequent arguments - and he primarily situated himself with New York and the X-Men with the excuse of keeping a bond between the two teams. Pietro found it easier that way to also discover the plans of the Hex, although he found none. After the attack on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Providence base, he was called back to the Avengers, and took part in the attack against HYDRA's Berlin base. Shortly afterwards, he quit the team and made for Transia. A New Chance (2016) In early 2016, Pietro returned from Transia to join the X-Men, and was taken on board as their Drama teacher, much to Cyclops' discontent. As an official member of the X-Men, he believed that he had perhaps found his true place on a team. Powers & Abilities Powers Superspeed → Pietro can go from zero to breaking the sound barrier in just over a second and remain at such a speed for hundreds of miles (770 mph or more). He can 'fly' by flapping his arms or 'vibrating' his legs for some distance, though rarely does so as it drains his energy more than running. Through his speed, he can create cyclones and, when coupled with a pyrokinetic, can create a focused fire tornado; given concentration, he can generate sonic booms and shock waves, as well as general whirlwings and dust devils at lower speeds. During his first day in Genosha, he discovered that he is quick enough to dodge machine gun fire. Pietro can also run short distances vertically, and can run across water. From a standing start, he can manage to pluck an arrow from the air with relative ease. Enhanced Durability → He is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush/kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. To avoid tearing himself apart during his higher speeds, Pietro's joints are better lubricated; his tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel; his bones contain an unknown material significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks that come from his feet; and he is friction and heat resistant. Generally, his stamina and endurance are remarkably superhuman. Accelerated Metabolism → 'His metabolic rate is vastly increased, as every cell in his body works faster and more efficiently than the average human. Particularly, his cardiovascular and respiratory systems are far more efficient, and he metabolises an estimated 95% of caloric energy content of foodstuffs (70% more than humans). His metabolism results in metabolising drugs and minor poisons (such as alcohol) quickly, and most poisons and viruses do not affect him as badly as others. '''Superhuman Strength → '''In his lower body, he has enhanced strength to deal with the adaptions for running. His upper body can lift approximately 1000lbs, and his legs can press about 1 ton under optimal conditions. '''Accelerated Brain Function → '''Pietro thinks five times faster than the average human. This gives him the chance to perceive and react to change when travelling speeds the human brain is not equipped to handle, and also assists him in everyday 'normal' activities. His perception is always different, and sees the world as though it is moving at a slow pace. This results in him picking up details others might miss and come to conclusions before others have had time to reply, cut in, attack, or fire. Due to his thinking speed, he can appear to be more intelligent, but this is generally not the case. This means that he has trouble sleeping due to his rapid pace of thinking; leads to frequent boredom and major irritability; hand tremors are a usual thing for him; and slowing down is difficult when stressed or panicking. '''Healing Factor → '''Because of the speed his cells work at, he heals quickly, which would be a disadvantage if he ever managed to break a bone, as he expects he would need to set it in place quickly in order to heal it properly. Abilities '''Combat → '''As a child, Django taught Pietro some basic hand-to-hand combat, and when in the Brotherhood he was taught more by Azazel (who could keep up with his speed through teleportation, making him the best opponent). During his visits to the X-Men he would often fight Hellion, Iceman and Thunderbird in training sessions. He was then trained by Captain America in martial arts and more advanced versions of combat, making him a skilled, formidable fighter with the advantage of his fast reactions. Personality *'Impulsiveness → 'One of Pietro's greatest drawbacks would be his impulsive nature. Despite his ability to think quickly, he is prone to acting without thinking it through sufficiently. This leads to arguments with his allies, and sometimes ends up with rather large consequences. *'Anger → 'Pietro is quick to get angry, and when he contains it he often takes it out on the smallest of things. In some cases, training sessions can become far more difficult for his opponents when his anger takes control. *'Aggression → 'He is generally aggressive towards any and all that he does not like, trust or know. *'Issues with Authority → 'Pietro has long harboured a hatred and resentment against authority, from the brutality he suffered from the 'high class' anti-mutant nobles, to those who attempted to control him, and most especially those in charge of the organisations or groups he has joined. With Magneto, his issues truly began to surface due to how badly he was treated, which resulted in an initial dislike of Professor X and Cyclops, the latter of which he still clashes with over judgements, decisions and anything possible. *'Arrogance → '''His arrogance largely ties into his anger, aggression and issues with authority, and is easily his most noticeable feature. It contrasts greatly with his supposed inferiority complex, but this arrogance is well-suited. This arrogance of his is understandable, considering his ability to do mundane tasks far more quickly and efficiently than the average human, and can pull off all sorts of stunts with ease. *'Inferiority Complex' → While Pietro does not necessarily see himself as being beneath others - his issues with authority are mainly in connection to wanting to take charge because of his 'superior' ideas - he does often find himself feeling like a failure. Magneto is a major cause of this feeling, having so often insulted him as being so, which had inevitably led to being unofficially disowned. He holds himself to higher standards than all others, and by the end of the task or day he finds himself lacking the standard he thought himself to be capable of. *'Narcissism → '''Pietro does not show all signs of narcissism, but quite a few he has displayed: exaggerated self-importance, jealousy, oversensitivity to criticism, and excessive preoccupation with personal inadequacy. He lacks empathy for many, has a disregard for the feelings of others, and has manipulative tendencies. *'Heroism → 'He lacks moral centeredness, with a frequent disregard for the defining lines between right and wrong. Pietro wants to be a hero, although he is temperamentally ill-suited to being so. He has strong beliefs in things he decides are worth fighting for, and he wants to do that. Generally, he will only kill people on purpose if they deserve it, but this can often slip, and others who get in his way are not always of too much importance to him. He holds similar beliefs to Magneto, though disagrees with the need to kill every human around. His hero complex is entangled into his desire to avoid becoming his father, but within him he knows that he is extremely similar. Due to his actions in the Brotherhood, he feels that he needs to atone for those crimes, as well as Magneto's because of the bad reputation he has inherited. Being a hero is an obligation and an opportunity to prove his worth. *'Boredom and Irritation → 'As a result of his fast-paced life, powers, mind and perception, Pietro is just as quick to experience intense boredom, one of the major complaints that leave his mouth and mind. He needs to constantly be entertained, and he will go at extraordinary lengths to avoid such boredom. Boredom leads to irritation, which usually escalates to anger and frustration with everyone and everything around him. While many are used to this, it does not make it any easier for people to deal with him. Impatience comes into play here, as the world and others move at a slower pace, and Pietro is nowhere near patient or forgiving enough to allow this slowness to pass. Instead, he is suspended in a constant cycle of entertainment, boredom, irritation, ''anger. Paraphernalia 'Equipment → ' *Avengers Identicard *X-Communicator (A provisional piece of equipment given to him by Cyclops in case of emergencies) 'Attire → ' *His costumes mainly consist of advanced spandex, which stretches and flexes enough to be comfortable while he runs, and also wicks moisture. '''Education → *Pietro has never attended any sort of formal school. Instead, he relied on the vague life lessons from Django and Marya, who taught him to read and write as well as possible for his age. While some may see this as a disadvantage, he views it as a positive. His mind does not need to process as much information, giving him the space to think as quickly as he feels he should do. Alternatively, it also gives him a chance to, at times, entertain himself in reading (which barely takes minutes even with the thickest of volumes) or learning. *Though he has had offers, Pietro has little to no interest in attending lower classes at Xavier's School, finding it degrading that he should need to be lowered to the levels of children because of his lack of knowledge. Contrary to this, Hellion has offered to teach him geometry, to assist in calculations which can help during fights, and Karma often suggests non-fiction books she feels could be of some use to him. Category:X-Men Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:1947 Category:German Category:Polish Category:Transian Category:1940s Category:12 April Category:Necro Category:Superspeed Category:House of Magnus Category:Marvel